Before The Next Generation
by Lotr030201
Summary: I figured about doing a story with all the characters from the Next Generation before half of them died. So this is in the POV of little five year old Kaylor Gilligan, who is soon going to be six years old. Entering first grade will be hard for the young girl. It's going through the years of 2003-2005. R&R! Even if you want to favorite. I guess I'll rate it T because of later on


A/N: Okay, so I decided to do some more Next Generation stuff! This is just before everything in the original one that I wrote, so everyone that died in that story is ALIVE!

Chapter One

_2003_

I was five years old. Mommy just had another baby again. She had a boy. I had hoped the stork brought her one too, and he did. They named him Jason. I wanted to name him Shirley, but they said no. He was going to turn one soon. But what I didn't understand is that Grandma and Grandpa had two kids and Mommy has five. They had my Mommy and my uncle James.

"Kaylor." I heard Mommy call. I put down my Barbie doll and ran downstairs. Today was Natasha's birthday. She was turning five. I was going to turn six in two weeks. "Do you want to lick the bowl?"

I looked at the bowl, licked my lips, and snatched it out of her hands. I ran over to the table, and sat down in a chair, and began to eat the stuff from the bowl. At one point, some fell on the floor. I looked down as our cat, Tiger, came over and sniffed it. Tiger was a white cat with black and grey stripes

"Tiger." I said. Mommy did a double take.

"No. Bad kitty." She picked Tiger up, resulting in an annoyed meow. Daddy walked in.

"What's on the floor?" he asked.

"Some cake batter," Mommy answered, and put Tiger on the floor, far from the small drop. She picked up a rag and began to wipe it up. Tiger came over and licked a little bit of it up, and Mommy moved the towel his way and Tiger ran off like he was on fire. Daddy walked over to the fruit bowl and began eating a green apple.

"We seem to have the jumpiest cat in all of Pennsylvania." He said.

"Thanks for the help, Tim." Mommy muttered, sarcastically. I looked down, and then put the bowl on the counter. I guess I didn't put it up there too good because when I turned I heard a smash.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Kaylor." Mommy groaned. I turned around and started to help her out.

"Clarice, you need to get a grip on your child." Daddy muttered.

"My child? Why is she always my child whenever she breaks something?"

"Why is she always my child whenever she does something disgusting?"

"When has she done something disgusting?"

"A couple months ago when she threw up on me."

"You wouldn't listen to her when she said she was going to throw up everywhere."

"And then she didn't even want us. She wanted Grandpa."

"And Dad was nice enough to take off work that day to take care of his sick grandchild."

"Sometimes I think she's his because she's around him so much."

"That's what Mom said too." Mommy finished picking up some pieces, and I looked at her. "Here, Kaylor just put them up here." Mommy put down her broken pieces and took mine. She put them on the counter.

"Mommy." I said.

"What, baby?"

"At least I licked the bowl clean."

"Yes, baby, you did do that." She picked me up. I smiled.

"She should be punished for breaking the bowl." Daddy muttered.

"It's not her fault." Mommy snapped. She put me down. "Kaylor, honey, go back to your room."

"Okay." I ran upstairs, and soon heard yelling. I slammed my door shut and curled up in a ball. It seemed forever until they stopped, but it was only a few minutes. I poked my head out, and ran downstairs and sat on the couch. I watched as Mommy started icing the cake. It looked and smelled good. But there was only one thing.

I just hoped the cake wasn't strawberry.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone had arrived for the party. I was running around, and I got to the trampoline. I climbed up, and was flung up a little bit by Kyle and Nathan.

"Hi!" I said. Kyle jumped again and Nathan whimpered when he fell on his butt.

"Kyle!" he whined. Kyle smirked. He jumped again, and Nathan gripped the side.

"Kyle!" I heard their Mom yell. "Be nice to Nathan!"

Kyle stopped jumping a little bit and then Nathan got down. He ran over to Mrs. Grumby and hugged her around the knees. I got down; leaving Kyle standing there on the trampoline like, "Where's everyone going?" and I ran over to my Grandpa and hugged his leg.

"Kaylor." He said. I giggled.

"Hi." I said. He picked me up. I hugged him around the neck tightly. I asked Mommy sometimes how Grandpa and Grandma met and she told me that they were lost with five friends for fifteen years. When I asked where, she responded far away on an island. Well, I didn't understand what island meant, but I didn't ask. "Guess what!"

"What?"

I opened my mouth, and moved a tooth with my tongue. He smiled.

"You're losing your first tooth!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Hi, Grandpa." Ashton said.

"Hey, Ashton."

Ashton smiled at him. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm in third grade!"

"That's great!"

"I'm going into first grade. That's better than stinky third grade." I said. Grandpa laughed and gave me a tighter hug.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone was cleaning up. Grandma, Grandpa, Ginger, and Roy were helping out. I grabbed the water hose, and it was still on so it hit Lorena, who was wearing her little pink dress. She stomped a few times and went inside the house. Scarlett started laughing, and Grandma looked at me.

"Ooopsie."

Lorena and Scarlett's Mommy went after Lorena with a towel.

"Kaylor," Grandma said. "Don't point a water hose at anyone when it's on."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good girl." She smiled. I turned the knob and the water was turned off. I started to put it back up.

"Here, Kaylor let me help." Grandpa walked over and started to help me. His hand hit the knob, and the water turned on in his face. We started laughing, and he took the hose and got me. I screamed, laughed, and slapped at the water. Suddenly, the water was turned off. We stopped laughing and looked up. Granma stood there, hands on hips, shaking her head.

"Really, you two." She said. Grandpa got up, and shook his head. "Good Lord, Willy Gilligan, you need to get some dry clothes." I got up just as Grandpa smirked at her. He opened his arms. "No, no, no. You're wet. Gilli—" Grandpa hugged her just as Grandma started swatting his arms, but it didn't really work because she was laughing. Grandpa just laughed with her. He kissed her cheek, and I got up and left. I walked over to Ginger and Roy.

"Oh, hi, Kaylor." Roy said.

"Hi." I said.

"What do you need?" Ginger asked.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Pick up some of those red cups and put them in here, please." Roy motioned to the garbage bag. I nodded and walked around picking up those red cups. I picked one up, and looked up as I felt something hit me on the head. I looked up and then down and saw an apple.

"Ooh! An apple!" I picked it up, and I put it in the front pocket of my overalls and continued to pick up some cups. I walked back and put them in the bag.

"Thanks, Kaylor." Ginger said. "Well, that seems about it."

"Okay." I smiled, and left them and went into the kitchen. "Hi, Mommy." I said. Mommy held Jason as she was doing the laundry. Jason had pudgy cheeks and big eyes. I still think he should have been named Shirley. He looks like a girl anyway.

"Kaylor, you're sopping wet. Go on and change." Mommy said.

"Yes, Mommy." I left and went upstairs. I put the apple on my dresser, and then changed into a pink frilly dress. I picked up my apple, and went downstairs, my overalls under my arm. "Here." I handed Mommy my clothes. She took them and put them in washing machine. I rinsed my apple and then took a bite. "Ow!"

"Kaylor, are you okay?" Mommy asked, worriedly. I brought the apple away from my mouth and held it out to her.

"I lost my tooth, Mommy."

A/N: So what do you guys think of little Kaylor? I'm planning on continuing the story. Tell me what you think. I will PURPOSELY make grammar errors, mainly because I used to read Junie. B. Jones and I remember being five haha. That was only ten years ago. Anyway, enjoy the rest!


End file.
